


Reminiscence

by fuhuhu, hardcore_uwu



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhuhu/pseuds/fuhuhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu
Summary: After entering the Room of Swords, Gyrus starts acting off. Will these changes get him killed? Or is there a fate worse than death in store for him?
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

_ God, how long have I been here?  _

Gyrus sighed as he let his head fall to his knees. He had been locked in his room for only god knows how long, all because of a thing he couldn’t change.

The incident.

_ I don’t understand. I’m different from how I was back then. I wouldn’t betray them like that. _

He wrapped his arms around his knees and held them close to his chest. 

He wanted to cry, scream, and bang his head against a wall all at the same time. 

He felt tired as all the days seemed to blur together as he had fallen into a mundane routine of doing absolutely nothing other than trying to keep the voices at bay.

The voices. The voices of the shadows and his past self haunted him and echoed almost nonstop in his head. 

He hated both of them. Each of them was just as bad as the other even though they both tried to portray themselves as the good guy. 

_ I’ll find my own path. A good path. The right path. _

Gyrus jumped as the silence was broken by the sound of the door whirring open. 

“Good morning Gyrus.”

Gyrus looked up to see Nephthys. Gyrus smiled at the sight of the Egyptian.

“Hey Nephthys,” Gyrus said, hardly being able to contain his smile.

_ God, it feels good to talk to someone. _

“Come on let’s go,” Nephthys said with the wave of her hand, “I need your help with something.”

Gyrus vaulted to his feet, he pounced at the opportunity to leave the prison that was once his room. 

He quickly followed Nephthys out the door and down the hall.

Gyrus couldn’t help but stare as they walked down the hallways of the Room of Swords.

_ Huh, I feel strangely...nostalgic? _

Gyrus attempted to brush the feeling off, but, it continued to lay in the back of his mind as they entered the Medbay.

_ What are we doing here-! _

It was then Gyrus saw Kodya’s lifeless body laying on one of the beds. He rushed for the bed to cradle him in his arms.

_ He feels so cold. _

Nephthys’ voice sounded far away as he continued to stare at the brunette.

“...kiss.”

“W-what?” Gyrus asked, snapping out of his haze.

“I thought maybe a kiss would bring Kody back,” Nephthys pressed her hands against his cheeks, “I can feel his soul when I touch you, so let’s give it a shot?” 

Gyrus didn’t hesitate. He pressed his lips against the brunette’s.   
_What is this feeling?_

Gyrus couldn’t explain the deep love he felt for Kodya right then, as he continued to hold his lips in a passionate kiss. He eventually pulls away, only to find that it didn’t work.

_ Damn it. _

Gyrus continued to stare at the brunette, he hadn’t realized how pretty Kodya was until then.

A faraway voice called to him, “Gyrus!”

Gyrus snapped out of his haze once he realized the voice was Nephthys’. He whipped his head around, “Y-yeah?”

The Egyptian had a knowing smile on her face that made Gyrus blush a deep shade of red. 

“What was that all about?” Nephthys asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

“Y-you said kiss!” Gyrus said defensively.

“I thought you’d start with a kiss on the cheek!” she said while still smiling.

“W-whatever, it didn’t work. How are we gonna get him back?” Gyrus asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

He was disappointed to see the smile still eminent on Nephthys' face.

“You know…” Nephthys said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the Medbay. “If Kodya’s soul is inside you maybe we’ve been looking in the wrong place. I know it sounds crazy but you used to do this ‘mind’ thing.”

“What thing?”  
“L-like meditation,” Nephthys said, “Here you showed me how to do it once.”

“Now close your eyes,” Nephthys said.

Gyrus was hesitant. He tightly gripped his thighs as they sat criss-cross on the Medbay floor. Eventually, he took a deep breath and obeyed. 

“Okay, now imagine you’re walking backwards into a long, dark tunnel,” the Egyptian continued, “As you walk notice my voice getting further..”

_ Her voice is...fading? _

“And further away…”

Gyrus sighed.

“Until it’s gone.” 

_ It’s dark. Where am I? _

“Hmph!”

Gyrus turned his head to see

“K-Kodya?”

Gyrus was jolted from his trance when three harsh knocks came from the door. His head whipped to the door as Don and the woman he now knew as Ragan walked into the Medbay.

A shiver went down Gyrus’ spine upon seeing the sinister smile on Ragan’s face.

“Gyrus,” Don began, “The council has determined that you are too dangerous to remain in the Room of Swords.”

Gyrus’ heart sank.

“It’s time for you to leave. Come here we’ll escort you out.”

Before Gyrus could even truly process what was about to happen Nephthys vaulted to her feet.

“Don what is this?!” she yelled, emotion clouding her voice, “What happened to saving Kodya?!”

Gyrus knew Ragan was yelling, but her voice was drowned out by the pounding of his heart and his quick breaths.

_ I don’t want to die. I have to save Kodya. _

It was like a switch went off in his brain, the voices faded back into audibility. 

“There’s no signs he’s sick, Ragan!” Nephthys threw herself between him and the blonde, “Let him stay! We have to save Kodya a-and he hasn’t caused any trouble!”

“Shut it!” Ragan violently pointed her finger at the two, “Stop defending him!”

The two women continued their argument, growing more and more heated with every insult and rebuttal thrown at the other. 

_ Stop. It’s too loud. _

“Stop fighting!” Gyrus yelled with a sudden burst of confidence.

Silence once again fell over the Medbay. 

The typically extroverted and opinionated healer couldn’t find it in herself to speak, Don sat silent and still in his wheelchair, even Ragan couldn’t find the words to express herself. 

“I deserve a chance to prove my worth,” Gyrus continued, his confidence unwavering, “And to show that I’m on your side. You have no reason to kick me out.”

Ragan opened her mouth to argue more but Gyrus didn’t want to hear it. 

“I can contribute to your cause with my engineering skills  _ and _ my power is the only thing to hurt the shadows, do you really wanna have to go through that entire process of leveling me up again? Do you realize how long that will take?”

Ragan seemed to be really interested in the floor as her gaze fell onto the smooth tile.

“I  _ will _ find a way to save Kodya,” Gyrus said, reassuring himself more than anyone else, “Okay? I promise I will.”

You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife as the three continued to stare at Gyrus. His mature and decisive tone couldn’t be mistaken for anything but his past self’s. 

Unlike the two women beside him, Don still seemed mature and composed. His suspicions clouded his logic as he eyed Gyrus. He exchanges a look with Gyrus. He sighs when the greenette’s gaze doesn’t give way to any internal fear, the greenette challenging him to argue.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to my room,” Gyrus said as he swiftly left the Medbay.  The room was so silent you could practically hear Ragan swallow down the lump in her throat. 

“Okay, even you can’t defend him after that!” Ragan angrily pointed at Nephthys, “A-and don’t even try to play dumb! We all know that was  _ him _ !”

Nephthys wanted to speak, to defend Gyrus. But once again, she couldn’t find the words.

Was Gyrus even worth defending after what had just happened?

_ Oh god, what was that? _

Gyrus took deep shallow breaths, his former confidence seeped away, revealing just how scared and confused he really was.

_ Maybe I just need some rest. _

Gyrus took a deep breath as he pulled his shirt off over his head and slipped off his boots. He climbed into the suspiciously large bed and pulled the soft covers over his body.

_ What was that?  _

Gyrus continued to wonder as the soothing feeling of sleep relaxed his muscles. His eyelids grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Gyrus awoke with a gasp. The sheets and his clothes were damp with sweat and clung uncomfortably to his frame. His legs shake as he tries to recall the dream.

_ It had something to do with the shadows, I know that. _

Gyrus could remember the dark creature, but nothing else.

“Damn it,” he whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his messy hair. 

He peered around the rather spacious room. His eyesight flew across the stairs and closet, he sighed when he noticed all of the belongings in the room were scattered across the floor. 

_ That’ll take forever to clean up. _

He let his hand fall to his lap as he looked to the other side of the bed. He studied the sheets beside him as he felt oddly… disappointed and empty. His heart longed for something or someone that wasn’t there.

Gyrus brushes the strange feelings off as the memories of yesterday come flooding back to him. 

_ What the hell happened to me yesterday? _

He ponders that question as he begins to clean up his room. His eyes drift to a mirror. His heart stopped when he saw his face framed by long green hair. In the blink of an eye, his hair was back to its normal short length.

He scrambles backward, scooting his rear-end quickly across the floor. He flinches when his back rams into the foot of the bed. He runs his hands across his neck and into his hair. 

_ Am I going crazy? What’s happening to me? _

Gyrus could feel his heartbeat pounding in his temples. He was sweating and his legs wouldn’t stop shaking, his muscles tensed up. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe as his breaths grew more rapid and he felt lightheaded. 

He was having a panic attack. 

He was pulled from his own thoughts as he heard a knock from the door. 

“Hey Gyrus,” Nephthys said as she opened the door upon receiving no response, “I was wondering if you would like some breakfa- Oh my gosh Gyrus!”

She ran to Gyrus as he held his head to his knees. The toes of her shoes kicking the belongings out of her way as she ran. 

“It’s okay,” she desperately tried to calm the greenette down. “Deep breaths, Gyrus. Okay? Deep breaths.”

Eventually, Gyrus’ breaths regulated and his body stopped shaking. His muscles relaxed as Neph delicately pulled him to his feet. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, clearly worried.

Gyrus nodded. He rubbed the nape of his neck, he looked away ashamed. “Look I uh, I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble lately. I- I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Nephthys didn’t move. She couldn’t. She stood still, shocked to recognize the person she had once admired so much in Gyrus, his past self. She quickly regains her composure. “I- It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” she reassured both Gyrus and herself. 

Gyrus looked up at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Nephthys asked. She desperately wanted to know what could cause both Gyrus’ room and him to be in such disarray. 

Gyrus was reluctant, but upon seeing Nephthys’ gentle and welcoming smile he began to open up about his experiences and his worries. “I- I’ve just been feeling really strange lately a- and I don’t know why,” he chuckled nervously. “I feel like I’m going crazy, to be honest.” 

Nephthys listens to his concerns before pulling him into her soothing embrace. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay, Gyrus. No one will hurt you as long as I’m here.” 

Gyrus couldn’t stop the tears as they began to trickle down his cheeks. He cried into Nephthys’ shoulder. He didn’t want to let Nephthys go, she was the only positive thing he’d had for so long. 

Nephthys smiled sympathetically. “Would you like your breakfast, Gyrus?” She asked as she held up his food. 

Gyrus nodded as he rubbed the tears from his eyes with a sniffle. He smiled weakly when he saw it was his favorite food, mandu. 

Gyrus sat criss-cross on the floor, Nephthys across from him. He happily ate the mandu, enjoying the distraction from the negative feelings he had earlier. He could hear the Egyptian laugh slightly.

“Aww you look so cute,” Nephthys chuckled.

Gyrus laughed awkwardly, he could feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks. 

“So~,” she smiled slyly. “That kiss.” 

Gyrus could feel his face grow even warmer as the warmth spread across the entirety of his face, threatening to swallow him whole. 

“W-what?” he stammered, red-faced. “Y-you said kiss!”

“Yeah, but come on Gyrus,” she smiled wider. “That was more than an ‘I’m trying to save your life because you’re my friend’ kiss.”

“W-whatever. It didn’t work,” Gyrus said, the feeling of disappointment rushing back. He looked down as the memory of Kodya’s cold unliving lips against his played over and over like a cassette tape in his mind. “It felt like I was kissing a stone.” 

Gyrus could hear Nephthys hum, the tone unrecognizable. He looked up to see just how much Nephthys missed Kodya.

_ Makes sense, he was her best friend. _

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Each of them supporting the other through this hard time. 

“Oh before I forget,” Nephthys said, breaking the eye contact for a split moment. “Don wanted to talk to you.” 

A shiver ran down Gyrus’ spine, but he didn’t want to show any fear. He couldn’t. He gripped his clothes tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

_ I can’t let him win. _

The thought snapped Gyrus from his daze. He released the soft fabric from his grasp as that thought echoed through his head.

_ Why did I think that? _

He noticed the Egyptian was still staring at him, but she makes no comment. 

“Don’t worry Gyrus, they won’t hurt you,” she said. “It’ll probably be about how you’ll adapt to the Room of Swords.”

Gyrus nods, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He feels better but he can’t shake that feeling of dread and the thought that something is wrong. Gyrus heard a noise and he looked up to see Don entering the room. 

“Hola mi amigo, I want to talk to you about something,” Don said, motioning to the Room of Swords hallway. 

Gyrus follows him out the door. His previous thought rang over and over through his head as he followed Don’s wheelchair. Yet his fear was anything but hidden.

Nephthys watched Gyrus walk down the hallway, she could tell he was tense, she could tell he was scared. As the pair got further and further away from her, all she could do was hope everything would be alright.

“ _ He _ is back. If we welcome Gyrus in with open arms he  _ will _ kill us all!” Ragan barked. The blonde-haired woman was angrier than usual. 

Nephthys gave a frantic rebuttal, desperately trying to save her friend that was somehow trapped within Gyrus. 

Don peered around the dark room, where he sat along with Nephthys, Ragan, and a few other well-known inhabitants of the Room of Swords. The room was practically empty, other than the circle of typical metal chairs they all sat in. 

Gyrus’ future had brought up a heated debate. 

Don does his best to maintain a calculated and calm posture as he listens to everyone’s opinions and concerns. 

“What if we help Gyrus go on a different path? A lighter path. The right path. If we show him we are trustworthy, if we are good to him he won’t go against us,” Nephthys says.

Ragan laughed at the healer’s suggestion. “Do you want him to kill us all again?”

Nephthys immediately grew defensive, “No I want what is best for everyone.”

“Are you sure?” Ragan said, her tone growing angrier. “You seem to be real close with Gyrus? What are you guys?  _ Best friends forever _ ?” Ragan mocked. 

Their argument grew more intense and more heated with every remark from the other.

“Stop,” Don said sternly as he held his hand up, silencing the two women. “I have reached my verdict. Gyrus will be trained in the Room of Swords, with limited knowledge of course. If he starts to act too much like his past self we will kill him by pretending to send him to a hard realm where he will surely die. Then he will be a clean slate and we can use him for his power.” 

Ragan scoffs. “If he goes berserk again it’ll be you idiot’s fault.” 

When neither woman refused the idea Don began to speak again.

Nephthys was deep in her own thoughts, the voices of the others sounded far away. All she could do is hope she could lead Gyrus to the right path, she didn’t want to lose Kody.


End file.
